Silvie
Born Victoria Lovett, Silvia is a human known for her part in the movement behind the formation of White Horse. Early Life Lovett was born in the Eastern Reach in the capital of Delvon to a family who were fiercely loyal to the Zeta Clan. She was a well behaved child growing up, always enjoying taking care of her pet cat named Silvie. When she finished primary school, her parents decided to ship her off to a boarding school in Lumpur. During her time at the boarding school, Lovett chose the medical field as her trade. She completed her schooling and medial training at the age of 20, and she immediately began working as a nurse on the wharfs on the edge of the city. Operation Achilles Lovett was 25 years old when she first heard the alarms signaling the beginning of what would be called Operation Achilles, the Alpha Clan’s operation to wipe out the Zeta Clan. The fighting was mild at first, so she declined to evacuate during the early hours. The fighting quickly got worse. Before she could change her mind, the Alpha Clan had completely besieged the city. Her attempts to contact her family in Delvon would all fail. She was soon joined in her abandoned building by a group of Zeta survivors, both Dragoon and Auxilia, led by Hauptmann Patrick Jenner. Instinctively having a distrust for new faces, she tells them her name is “Silvie” after her childhood cat. The name grows on her fast, and she’s gone by it ever since. The group managed to hold back Alpha aggression on the building for a short time, but we’re overwhelmed once Alpha organized a proper assault. Silvie was only able to survive because Hauptmann Jenner forced her into shooting and killing him: This would show the Alphas that she was on their side. She did so, but not after Jenner made her promise not to forget those that died and what happened there. In the aftermath, she was enlisted by the Alpha Clan to heal those wounded during the operation. She played the part and kept a low profile for roughly a year. The first chance she got, she fled the city and began searching for Zeta survivors, both Dragoon and human. White Horse Laying the Foundation Silvie first traveled to the Northern Reach, theorizing that Beta survivors/sympathizers may have been empathetic to the Zeta's strife. Although she was met with cold shoulders at first, she managed to find a group of former Zeta Auxilia hiding on a farm. After many deliberations, she convinced the group to join in her in trying to track down other survivors. Once they began to pick up on digital clues, they were able to slowly find the locations of Zeta sympathizers and even, on occasion, a Dragoon. With the Alpha Clan looking to sweep the continent and exterminate all remnants of the Zeta Clan, Silvie and her group picked up the pace as they made their way across the Northern Reach. Over the course of roughly a decade, Silvie gains more and more followers stemming from those angry with the Alpha Clan. Not only were these people survivors of Operation Achilles, but people from other walks of life also joined up to oppose the Alphas. Although her numbers grew, she made sure that everyone kept low profiles and all operations were conducted as far out of the public eye as possible. Evading the Alpha Clan as best as they can, Silvie's followers would conduct covert raids on Alpha convoys and sabotage Alpha supplies. She even manage to place her followers in positions of relative power in multiple cities, providing her with resources and intelligence. Over time, her followers began leaving crude drawings behind in an attempt to display the Zeta symbol of a pegasus. Word spread that an Alpha officer dismissed one of these drawings as looking like "nothing but some pale parasite." Silvie's followers began humorously referring to themselves as "Pale Parasite." Silvie welcomed the title, marking it as the point when her faction became "official." Battle of Patna Although her numbers were growing, the Alpha Clan was still hot on her tail. They managed to corner her in Patna. Acting quickly, she ordered all vital personnel to flee the area before it was too late. She personally led a group of civilians away from the city as the Alpha Clan begun its assault. She hid with the civilians in the woods, but they were discovered after the battle by an Alpha patrol. She was taken prisoner along with the other civilians, the Alphas unaware of who she was. Silvie and the group of prisoners were then escorted to Ralpur by Gaiden's Security Forces and freelancers. Silvie managed to convince two of the freelancers, Wayne and Tyne, to help her escape. Although the two freelancers were hesitant at first, they decided to take action when Gaiden decided to not honor the gentlemen's agreement between the two and the leader of the Security Forces. Escape from Gaiden Wayne and Tyne sabotaged the electrical grid connected to Gaiden's prison, causing a massive prison break. The two pushed into the prison, found Silvie, and led her out. Tyne would cover their escape, being mortally wounded in the process. Wayne and Silvie would sneak through the city of Ralpur, eventually stealing a thopter. Although neither one of them had much (or any) experience flying such a vehicle, they managed to take off and flee the city. They were immediately detected, and Silvie suggested losing their pursuers by flying into the Barren-Lands. The plan initially worked, as Gaiden's Security Forces were less than enthused by the idea of pursuing the two into the wasteland. But they accidentally flew into a sandstorm. Unable to keep control of the thopter, they crash landed hard in the middle of the sandstorm. Wayne was thrown from the vehicle, being knocked unconscious and covered in the sand. Silvie attempted to recover Wayne on foot in the sandstorm, but gave up after some time after assuming he perished. She managed to recover radio equipment from the aircraft, eventually making contact with allies stationed in the Western Reach. They eventually found her and picked her up.